Chansoo: You Masochist Slut
by doubleAA10
Summary: (Request)Chanyeol tau tubuhnya berbeda, ia aneh, ia masochist, ia tidak puas tanpa direndahkan dan dipukuli kyungsoo, ia ingin kyungsoo menjadi masternya,memakainya sebagai alat pemuas birahi. DLDR. CHANSOO! CHANDO! ONE SHOT. PWP. Hardcore. orgasm denial! cbt! masochist x sadism, master x pet relationship. chan!seme/maso/sub, DO!uke/sadism/dom.N21. REVIEW YA


**You Masochist Slut**

Pair: **Chansoo** (Chanyeol x kyungsoo) EXO

Type: **little sadism x masochist relationship, PWP** (emakk gua pengen tobat TAT otak nista ini huhu)

Length: **One-shot**

Disclaimer: **idea and Expression are mine. No plagiarism is allowed** **.**

a/n: idea derived from chansoo love hate relationship.

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **DLDR**

 **Remember to leave your review**

 **Request from: A.L.97**

Tatapan liar yang kini seolah meraba tubuhnya tidak Kyungsoo pedulikan..

ya ...

ia sadar tatapan lapar dari seorang Chanyeol kepadanya...

Namja jangkung yang tingginya melebihi belasan centimeter daripadanya itu suka sekali melucutinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya, sesekali menjilat bibir keringnya. Seperti harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya dimanapun ia berada.

Terlebih ketika mereka berada di atas panggung…

Dihadapan ratusan ribuan fans

Sungguh menjijikkan.

Park Chanyeol...

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi menatap tubuh kecil namun montok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan memegangi microfon, sekali-kali berkomunikasi dengan para fansnya, exoL, dan dibarengi dengan jeritan ricuh perempuan-perempuan yang mendominasi silver ocean tersebut.

Sekali Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya lumayan dalam dan berat...

Sekali itu juga tubuh Chanyeol bergidik...

Bergetar...

Dia harus memegang dadanya sendiri untuk menekan hawa nafsunya yang menyebabkan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar-debar...

nafasnya terputus-putus..

Chanyeol tahu tubuhnya sudah berbeda...

Dia aneh...

Padahal tubuhnya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja setelah Chanyeol iseng mengganggu Kyungsoo yang langsung dihadiahi pitingan dan bogem mentah yang cukup menyakitkan, untuk yang pertama kalinya...

darahnya berdesir...

sesuatu yang tadinya tertidur dengan mudahnya terbangun diantara selangkangannya setelah menerima pukulan pada perutnya...

Ia aneh

Ia masochist

Masochist slut yang kini tidak dapat memuaskan nafsunya sendiri...

dan hanya kyungsoo, namja beraura kelam itu yang dapat mengontrol tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"akhhh"

suara rendah itu sedikit menggema seiring dengan keluarnya lelehan putih dari lubang kemaluannya pada dinding toilet di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya..

Mengerang tidak puas sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bekerja pada pusat nafsunya.

Tidak puas..

Tidak cukup…

Ia butuh Kyungsoo.

"yeol? sudah selesai? aku sudah nunggu lama nih..."

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tersentak ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengeflush bekas sperma yang belum mengering dengan air shower kemudian mengalungkan handuk putih pada pinggangnya.

"miann... kamu sudah boleh memakainya" ia menyengir bodoh membalas Baekhyun yang kebelet, dia menendang kaki kiri sahabatnya itu kesal sebelum terburu-buru masuk ke toilet serta mengunci pintunya. Chanyeol menggeleng, ia membuka handuknya dan menyampirkannya diatas kepalanya, mengeringkan helai rambutnya dari titik-titik air seraya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

" bisakah kamu tidak berjalan bertelanjang seperti itu?" suara yang terlalu Chanyeol kenal itu tertangkap oleh telinga lebarnya.

Lelaki yang ia masturbasikan setiap hari itu kini berada di kamarnya, yang dengan santainya membaca komik miliknya di atas tempat tidurnya, lelaki yang ukurannya kecil namun tebal itu hanya memakai kaos oblong hitam dengan boxer yang bernada sama, menampilkan paha yang sebenarnya semok dan cukup berotot.

Chanyeol melihat ke bawah, pada tubuhnya yang telanjang..

Lebih tepatnya pada sesuatu yang menggelantung di bawah sana..

Ia perlahan berdiri… hanya karena apa yang ia lihat kini menggoda birahinya.

Kyungsoo mendecih " tidak seharusnya aku disini.. menyedihkan sekali, hanya karena terlalu lama menjomblo sexualitasmu jadi miring" lelaki berbibir tebal itu meletakkan komiknya kembali ke tempatnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa banyak bicara, tatapan dingin yang Kyungsoo lancarkan membuat Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya, ditariknya pergelangan tangan mungil itu ketika Kyungsoo berjalan membelakanginya.

" kau pikir karena siapa aku menjadi begini? Kau pikir aku mau.. terangsang karena melihat tubuhmu, karena suaramu, karena makianmu, karena pukulanmu, karena apapun yang kau lakukan padaku.. tanggung jawab soo ah" tanpa menunggu balasan kyungsoo lelaki itu menarik tubuh kecil itu dan membantingnya ke atas kasur, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu tentunya sebelum menahan tubuh yang meronta tersebut.

" dasar gila brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Horny karena makianku? pukulanku? Menggelikan… Kamu menjijikkan sekali yeol, kamu tidak lebih rendah daripada sampah!"

"u..uhhhh!"

Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya..

Batang yang berdiri tegak itu berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan cairan bening—precum yang jatuh menetes membasahi boxer hitamnya.

 _Ini menarik_

" hanya kumaki seperti itu membuatmu mengeluarkan precum? Penis jelekmu ini tidak berguna sekali… "

" n..ghhh! s..sooo ahhh.. lagihh..makii aku lagihh…"

Tubuh yang berada di atasnya itu melengkung dan bergetar, jakunnya naik turun sesuai dengan erangan rendah menahan nikmat, serta beberapa tetes cairan keluar lagi dari lubang kemaluannya yang terbuka, memerah pada ujungnya seperti kuntum bunga.

" keluarkan! aku mau melihatmu keluar karena makianku… keluarkan sperma kotormu dari penis jelekmu dan mendesahlah seperti pelacur! Biar member lain tahu seberapa flirty seorang masokis horny sepertimu"

" a… ahhh! Sooo…c..cummhh.. ahhh!"

Kasur itu semakin kusut dengan dua tangan lebar yang mencengkramnya erat, tubuh itu terhentak-hentak.

Lelehan air liur mengalir dari ujung bibir masokis itu hingga ke leher jenjangnya.

Ia penurut, hanya perintah dari Kyungsoo dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan segala hasratnya yang ia pendam selama ini, memperindah boxer hitam itu dengan tali-tali putih yang beraroma kental.

Sekali…

Dua kali…

Urat pada batang itu masih berdenyut-denyut…

" siapa kamu berani mengotori boxer kesukaanku?" ditariknya helai rambut Chanyeol hingga namja itu terjatuh ke atas lantai.

" arghh!" jerit melolong itu menggema ketika kedua bola kembarnya Kyungsoo sepak dengan keras, lelaki jangkung itu merintih…

tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli…

Lelaki dengan aura kelam itu mampu mendominasinya dengan sebuah smirk yang akhirnya terpatri di wajah seramnya.

Sepertinya… jiwa sadismenya telah bangkit.

Tentu saja, julukan satansoonya bukan hanya sebuah nama. Ditekannya dengan keras bola-bola yang berada di bawahnya, lemah dan tidak berdaya, merollingnya pada keramik yang dingin tersebut, dengan Chanyeol yang mengerang di bawahnya.

Tidak berdaya…

Memohon ampun…

Dengan kaki terbuka seperti jalang…

Namun batang panas diantara kedua kakinya bukannya memudar, malah semakin keras, sekokoh kayu.

" hmm? Kamu suka bukan kusiksa seperti ini? Kau suka kuinjak scrotummu? Ahh bagaimana kalau aku menhancurkannya saja… supaya kamu tidak dapat lagi menggunakan penis bodohmu itu? Hmmm.."

" a..ahhh.. s..sakiit..soohh~"

disepak bola itu lebih keras lagi, membuat Chanyeol menjerit dan menutup pahanya rapat serta menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya " panggil aku master, you flirty whore"

Setitik air mata itu menetes " m..masterr..", kyungsoo semakin berdesir melihatnya.

Kyungsoo menggunakan kakinya mengelus paha luar Chanyeol " buka.."

Chanyeol patuh…

Ia kembali mengangkangkan kakinya lebar, memperlihatkan ereksinya yang berkedut-kedut dengan urat yang tercetak jelas. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menarikan telapak kaki kanannya pada area private tersebut.

Perlahan menggerakkannya ke atas dan bawah, menggesekkan telapak kakinya dengan kulit sensitive di bawahnya, sesekali dicubitnya area antara batang dan kepalanya kemudian memberi friksi pada kepala kemerahan itu dengan ibu dan telunjuk jari kakinya. Chanyeol mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya, suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi satu oktaf, kedua pahanya kini bergetar keras dengan pinggul terangkat, ia dekat lagi dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.

Ia menghentikan ministrasinya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa tak terpuaskan " sekarang jilat boxerku, jilat sampai bersih, aku tidak mau boxerku bau sperma menjijikanmu slut"

Kedua kaki kyungsoo yang daritadi duduk menyilang itu kini ia buka lebar, satu tangan menarik helai Chanyeol dan mendekatkan kepala itu di hadapan kemaluannya yang masih tertutup boxer. Chanyeol dapat menemukan kejantanan yang tidak terlalu besar namun menantang memaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Masternya terangsang…

Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati area kelamin yang berbau manly milik Kyungsoo itu hingga basah oleh air liurnya, kepala berbentuk jamur itu semakin menonjol memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menarikan lidahnya tanpa terkecuali pada batang yang selalu ia bayangkan dalam masturbasinya, suara yang mendesah erotis akibat hisapannya itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan, ia ingin keluar, perlahan dilarikannya tangan kanannya pada kemaluannya sendiri.

" jauhkan tanganmu!" tangan yang hendak melingkar pada pusat kenikmatan itu berhenti " jangan sempat kau keluar lagi atau aku akan menguliti scrotummu" perintah kyungsoo nyalang, lelaki itu semakin melebarkan pahanya dan menurunkan boxernya hingga penis dengan precum di ujungnya serta hole kecil yang belum terjamah itu terpampang jelas kurang dari 20 cm di wajahnya.

Chanyeol dengan pikiran berkabut menarik kedua paha Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kemudian melesakkan lidahnya pada lubang ketat Kyungsoo, memakannya seperti anjing kelaparan yang belum diberi makan seminggu.

" bagaimana kalau EXOL melihatmu seperti itu hmmm? Chanyeol yang mereka elukan mendesah seperti jalang, menjilati lubangku dengan rakus huh?"

Chanyeol bergetar membayangkan bagaimana ia akan direndahkan dihadapan EXOL, dipermalukan di hadapan public, dilecehkan seperti jalang dan diperlakukan seperti binatang, binatang DO Kyungsoo.

Precumnya kembali menetes namun tidak berhenti menjilat, menghisap, mengorek, mengaduk-aduk

Disapukan lidahnya pada lubang dubur itu sedalam-dalamnya, tidak terkecuali gumpalan kecil yang membuat tubuh sang empunya terhentak-hentak nikmat, batang kecil dengan sedikit bulu itu berkedut, menyemburkan sedikit precum yang tidak akan disia-siakan Chanyeol. Lelaki masokis itu menarik lidahnya lalu menggantikannya dengan dua jarinya sedangkan bibir tebal itu mengunci kepala penis yang siap meledakkan lahar tersebut.

Maju.. mundur..

Lubang dubur yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya memudahkan jarinya untuk menyerang kedalamannya, melakukan gunting untuk melebarkan anusnya dengan ibu jari mengelus memutar scrotum bulat yang mengetat, tubuh kecil itu membusur, dengan kedua tangan menarik helai Chanyeol untuk memasukkan keseluruhan kemaluan sensitive itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya, desperate, perutnya mencekung, dan tangan yang memfingering itu tidak berhenti menggaruk prostate beserta seluruh dingin ketatnya.

" Khh… ahhhhhhh!" cairan kental yang sangat menusuk itu menyembur ke kerongkongan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berdehem menikmati sari yang membasahi mulutnya yang kering, semburan demi semburan hingga rudal panas yang Chanyeol mainkan dengan lidahnya berhenti berkedut.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dengan tatapan puas seolah telah mengemut permen terenak, kemudian lidahnya kembali bergerilya pada lubang kemaluan Kyungsoo, meyakinkan tiada cairan lain yang ia lewatkan.

" m..mast..er.. a..aku mau.. c..cum… boleh?" Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali dari awang-awangnya melarikan pandandannya pada selangkangan Chanyeol, anak submissive itu duduk berlutut dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas pahanya, menolak untuk menyentuh alat kelaminnya yang becek, precum kilat melumuri batang panjang dan scrotumnya serta sisanya menetes ke lantai.

Horny berat..

Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya.. memanjakannya…

Ia yakin tidak sampai sepuluh kocokan ia akan sampai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat slut yang begitu desperate di hadapannya. Sengaja dibukanya kakinya lebar " kamu sudah menjadi slave yang patuh.. karena itu kuizinkan kau memakai lubangku ini? Bagaimana hmm? Kau ingin cum di dalam bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau membuatmu keluar dua kali dengan penis tidak bergunamu itu dan setelahnya kau bisa keluar di dalamku?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah menatap tanpa berkedip hole basah yang memerah, berkedut dan terbuka indah, siap untuk dimasuki dan memijit lembut segala sesuatu yang akan memasukinya.

Ia ingin masukk..

Ingin merasakan surga duniawi yang ditawarkan kyungsoo…

Ingin menghamili lelaki itu dengan benihnya…

Menyadari kekhawatiran Chanyeol, dicarinya sesuatu untuk menunda jalur keluar benihnya " kau butuh ini? Tidak ada cockring disini, kamu bisa memakainya kalau kamu mau"

Chanyeol dengan agak terburu-buru menerima sebuah karet dan diikatnya pada pangkal penisnya dengan agak keras, pedih dan panas tentunya, namun kesesakan itu tidak seberapa bila ia dapat menyenggamahi Kyungsoo. Lelaki jangkung itu tanpa menunggu waktu mengarahkan kepala kelaminnya pada anus yang siap menerima sodokan tersebut kemudian dalam sekali hentakan, seluruh batang berlelehkan precum itu telah masuk hingga ke pangkalnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahan merasakan lubang surgawi itu meremas-remas batangnya dengan sensual, Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sengaja menggodanya karena dirinya yang sudah dekat dengan puncaknya. Tidak mau kalah, Chanyeol menaikkan kedua paha Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan tiga per empat kemudian menghentakkannya sedalam-dalamnya, sengaja bertujuan untuk menekan prostate yang merupakan kelemahan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang disengamahi itu menjerit, melolong dengan suara yang cukup melengking ketika ujung yang besar itu menyiksa bagian dalam dirinya yang paling sensitive, setiap aniaya nikmatnya, dinding itu semakin mengetat, menelan bulat-bulat batang yang terus mengeluarkan pre-cum itu tanpa membiarkannya keluar, setiap dipaksa keluar Chanyeol seperti diperah susunya.

Chanyeol menangis tidak tahan, alat kelaminnya semakin panas dan membengkak di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, juga scrotumnya yang membengkak dan mengetat namun ia belum boleh keluar. Chanyeol menyentaknya dengan semakin cepat, semakin liar berharap agar Kyungsoo segera mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

" a..akhhhh!"

Sekaliii ia keluar…

Masih ada sekali lagi…

Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang jatuh melewati dagunya…

Keinginannya untuk keluar sekarang jauh lebih besar dari segalanya…

Begitu menyiksanya…

Hingga ia mengerang dan terisak dalam setiap sodokannya..

" .. sakk..ithh.. m..mau keluarrr… kumohonn" erangnya pilu, kini ia merengek seperti bayi, menangis dan memohon untuk dikeluarkan hasratnya.

Kyungsoo menggeram, mendengar suara submissive slutnya membuat kejantanannya gatal, ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Chanyeol untuk menekan penis yang sangat membengkak itu dalam, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok kemaluannya sendiri yang sedari tadi ereksi di atas perutnya " ahh… jangan berhentii you slut.. aku dekattt… ini enakkk sekaliihhh"

Begitu nikmatnya dapat menyiksa Chanyeol, membuatnya menangis meraung di atasnya, tidak peduli sudah keberapa kalinya Chanyeol mengalami orgasme keringnya.

" cepat..cepatlahh ahh! Ahhh..kumohonnn.. master ahhh… jeballl~"

" d..dekathhh.. a. sampaiii..shiitt shiitttt ahhh!" klimaks Kyungsoo untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu, ia masih senantiasa memeras kejantannya hingga tiada lagi yang tersisa dari uretranya.

Tubuh yang sudah bergetar keras itu memohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika merasakan kejantanannya semakin dilahap oleh anus lapar Kyungsoo " arghhh masterrr! Wa..wanna cummh!"

Setelah melihat masternya itu mengangguk memperbolehkan, Chanyeol akhirnya meledakkan benih yang dari tadi ia tahan di dalam anus yang ia perkosa itu tanpa sempat mencabutnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca yang tertutup erat menikmati orgasme kerasnya, begitu banyaknya hingga cairan putih itu keluar merembes dari cela-cela sodokannya dan menitik di atas seprei. Tubuh itu terguncang cukup lama hingga ia ambruk di atas tubuh penguasanya.

" kamu benar-benar berniat menghamiliku ternyata.. jorok sekali… ewww" ujar Kyungsoo risih mencoba untuk membersihkan anusnya yang berlelehkan sperma yang semakin tumpah keluar, kental dan berbau amis. Ia menggenggam beberapa tali sperma yang tumpah itu kemudian jarinya ia dekatkan pada bibir Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah sadar itu tanpa ragu menjilati jari-jari kyungsoo dari bibitnya sendiri, menyedot jari tebal itu hingga bersih dan mengkilat dengan air liurnya.

" kamu benar-benar seperti anjing… dengan penis bodoh yang menyenggamahi siapapun yang lewat"

Chanyeol menggumam lemah karena kecapekan namun masih dapat menampilkan senyum lebarnya " iyaa.. aku anjing… tapi cuma kepadamu… aku cuma akan tunduk kepada majikanku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan " kamu akan menyesal anjingku… kamu tidak tahu seberapa teganya aku dapat mempelakukanmu.." Tubuh kecil itu memposisikan dirinya, mengangkang di atas kepala Chanyeol yang masih tergolek lemah, dan mendudukinya hingga sisa lelehan sperma dalam anusnya itu kembali tumpah di atas wajah rupawan itu " tapi kamu tidak boleh kabur lagi… karena kamu yang membuat tubuhku begini…"

" tanggung jawab anjingku.. jilat lubangku yang bersih"

Tiada yang lebih membahagiakan dalam hidup Chanyeol selain diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Kyungsoo, master barunya yang ia ketahui dari dulu telah mempunyai jiwa sadisme yang ia berhasil bangkitkan.

Chanyeol bangga…

Tidak peduli seumur hidupnya ia harus menjilati lubang dubur masternya…

Rasa anus masternya yang sudah bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri.

Karena itu adalah santapan ternikmat yang pernah ada.

 **END (cukup hot ga?)**

 **Remember to leave your review.**

 **INFO: hmm.. berdasarkan pengamatan author sih yg biasa jadi masochist itu suka sekali disiksa, meski sudah memohon ampun jg sebenarnya mereka suka, merasa direndahkan, dianiaya, dikontrol gitu, jd sbnrnya mereka menikmati jadi slave, pet atau sejenisnya lah, jadi sebenarnya chanyeol tidak disiksa sih :/ mengapa author bisa tau? author punya tmn laki masochist juga, kadang kala dia suka ngechat aku minta buat rendahin harga dirinya gitu xD weird emang.. tapi fetish memang aneh xD kalo ga aneh bukan fetish namanya.**

 **=.= apa ini astagaaaa.. kenapa aku malah ketik ff nista ini? TAT hiks hiks**

tulisanku beda ya? Coba tes soalnya.. lebih bagus yang biasanya atau ini?


End file.
